Twisted Carnality
by CadenBloodlust
Summary: Inspired by Shuriken x’s “Petals on the Graves.” When lust meets hate; and desire clashes with disgust.
1. Part 1

**Twisted Carnality**

**By: Carissa Savage aka CadenBloodLust**

Summary: Uchihacest. One-shot. Yaoi, Lemon, and Non-consent (well, it starts out that way….) Inspired by Shurikenx's "Petals on the Graves."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, I would have definitely made Deidara a girl.

Warnings: Uchihacest (**Itasasu**), Yaoi, Lemon, Non-consent, Possible OOC.

This is one looooong one-shot, which is why I spilt it into two chapters (wouldn't want you to get bored now!) Almost nine pages on word! That's a record for me.

Written in Sasuke's POV.

* * *

The night air brushed against my face like a gentle touch, rustling my hair as it blew passed the tombstones now mounted in its way. The night was eerily dark, progressing wildly. The only thing I could see in the obsidian scenery was the shockingly white flowers, haphazardly thrown on top of the stone, as if it were a last fleeting thought only done in guilt. 

My fists clenched at the thought. This place was sacred, it held so much significance, and yet, so little. My eyes locked on the stones before me, sinking into the advancing caliginosity. They were pathetic. **These **were the only evidence that my clan, my _family_ even existed; these dull, prosaic rocks were the only reminder of the pain, the suffering my clan endured.

Just a bunch of stones, that's all they were. Names and dates carved onto them, as if **that **made them worthy of holding any importance.

The wind blew violently passed me, as if a thunderbird just took flight, whipping my hair in my face. I didn't bother to push it back; I didn't want to look at the crestfallen stones anymore. But then the wind, as if in defiance, whipped past me in the opposite direction, pulling my hair back as far as it would go without it tearing out of my scalp.

Tears fell from my eyes, blurring my vision. I knelt down before the stones, the ground was cold, I could feel the mud pushing past my knees, staining the hem of my shorts.

This was the one place that I could show weakness in. Maybe that's why I come here everyday. This place, it wasn't part of the world. It was like a vague, unreal realm I could come to, where I didn't have to put on the fake façade of being "strong".

So I cried, sobbing helplessly into my hands, feeling the roughness on my face. What were once smooth, ivory hands that might have been made out of silk, have become hard, and calloused. They were the evidence of all of my hard work, all of the hours I put into training, desperately trying to surpass my brother.

_My brother._

I looked up at the thought of him, my line of vision scattered with the "meaningless" stones.

_He did this. _

I gripped the grass, tearing it out of the wet soil, and threw it at the stones. And then I screamed. The scream sounded as though it came out of somebody else's mouth, like someone being murdered mercilessly in the distance. The sound that reached my ears was so … surreal. But I couldn't stop. I screamed until it hurt, until I could feel my throat become raw.

I hated him more than anything. I wanted to tear him apart, watch his tainted blood splatter on the grass I was now gripping furiously, and watch as his heart stops beating, as his last breaths come out of his sinful body, watch as he slowly sinks into the merciless, tortuous hell that he would be spending an eternity in.

I wanted to watch him suffer.

I grabbed the headstone, lifting my body to rest against it. I looked in front of me and saw nothing but trees, the decaying leaves rustling in the wind. The forest resembled a deep, pitch black cavern, filled with dead silence.

It all happened so suddenly then.

A flash of red in the approaching dawn, a cold, rough hand clasped around my neck, my screams being shoved back down my throat with something that tasted like blood.

I mumbled incoherently, tiny whimpers escaping my lips as the cold, metal kunai pressed against my tongue.

"Oh, little brother, how disappointing."

My eyes widened at the sound of those words, the sound of a gut wrenchingly familiar voice. I tried to scream again, but only managed to make a gargling noise. He pressed the kunai into my tongue again, only harder this time. I could feel my tongue being sliced open as he clasped his hands harder around my throat, trying to suppress the scream he knew was coming. I choked on the blood, sputtering it out onto his face, making tiny, crimson dots on his ivory skin. His lips turned into a twisted curve of a smile, licking the blood that had landed on the side of his mouth.

He harshly pulled the kunai out of my mouth, making sure to slice my bottom lip as he did so. He released his grasp on my neck, causing my body to fall limp onto the headstone. I heard rather than felt my back crack, the disturbing noise rippling through the dead forest.

"I thought you would be stronger than this. But I guess I was wrong."

My whole body started to convulse as the realization of who was standing before me set in.

_Itachi. _

I stared up at him in horror, weak and defenseless. I could feel the rivulet of blood flow freely onto my shirt, making it stick to my chest.

My brother just stood there, staring me down. His abundance of onyx hair shone blue in the advancing dawn, his cloak ruffling slightly in the dull wind. I watched his eyes move from me to the tombstones, reading every last one of them. A slight smile played on his lips, as if he was reliving the memory of killing them all.

My thoughts went into frenzy. I wanted him out of there; I didn't care what he did to me, as long as he was **out.**

But of course, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, _Sasuke_."

I winced at the sound of my name, I felt like he wasn't _allowed_ to say my name, not after what he did to me.

I curled up into a ball on the grass, feeling its soft blades tickle my cheek, and waited for him to attack.

But nothing came. I counted the seconds; about seven minutes had passed without any movement. All I could hear was my own heart, beating rapidly through my chest. I couldn't stand it anymore, it was pure torture, just sitting there, completely defenseless, waiting for him to attack.

I turned around slowly, just enough to see his face. He was still standing in the exact same spot, smiling wickedly.

"Eager, are we? Don't worry little brother. I'm just … thinking."

His smile grew wider; making it obvious he already had something in mind.

"Don't you want to know _what_ I'm thinking, little brother?"

He was right next to me now, his warm breath caressing my neck. I tried desperately to respond, to tell him that I was** not** his little brother anymore, but to no avail. All I managed to do was spit out more blood and salvia.

He laughed. The unfamiliar noise sent chills down by back, making my hair stand on edge.

"Well, I'm just thinking, what can I take from you…."

I just lay there, waiting for what ever was coming.

"that I haven't already?"

He hovered over me, making my nerves go into a whirlwind.

He made that disturbing noise one might mistake for a laugh again, and knelt down closer to my ear.

"Look at you, you're almost seventeen, and are weaker than you've ever been, why is that?

I could feel his lips on my earlobe now, brushing it slightly.

"I wonder …."

He flicked his tongue across my ear, making me tremble with fear.

"Is it **this** place that makes you so weak?"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me so I was directly in front of him, laying me down softly. I just lay there, stiff as a board, fear electrifying every inch of my body.

He stood over me, his cloak ruffling slightly in the dull wind.

"I just don't get it Sasuke", he whispered, "what more do I have to do to you for you to **truly **hate me?"

His words were like a catalyst for my anger. I **did **hate him. I hated him more than **anything**. Why couldn't he see that?

"Maybe…"

He continued to look down on me with hungry eyes, his voice barely reaching my paralyzed form.

"Just maybe…"

He took his hand and caressed my cheek, then moving it to pet my hair.

"I'll take the only thing you have left to give."

* * *

So, what'd you think of part one? Should I post part two??? Well...I'm going to anyway. It should be posted in about a day, I just have to fix up the ending. Review please! 


	2. Part 2

I was in utter confusion, trying to figure out what he meant by that. What did I have left to give?

And in a matter of seconds, I knew.

He grabbed me by the collar of my bloodied shirt, slamming me against one on the tombstones.

He suppressed my own body with his, pinning me to the stone. He then took the kunai out of his robes, still slick with my blood, and dragged it down my chest, tearing my shirt, and also my skin. Tiny red dots started to emerge out of the cut, bubbling over and falling down my chest. He then put the cold, metal kunai to my throat, daring me to move. He moved closer, his breath tickling my nose. He licked up the blood that was still dripping down my chin, his tongue dangerously close to my mouth.

I wanted to tell him to stop, I really did. Everything was moving so fast, and yet, so slow. It all felt like a dream, no; a nightmare. I tried to tell myself that this wasn't happening, that my brother wasn't doing this to me. But, I shouldn't have been so surprised. If he was capable of killing his own family, why not this?

He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue flicking over my lips to taste the blood that still stained them. I squeezed my eyes shut.

He pressed the kunai harder into my neck; I took the hint and let his tongue slip inside my mouth. I was completely numb; the full realization of what was happening had not fully set in yet.

His tongue danced around my mouth, sucking on my bottom lip, the hot, wet organ going into the cut he had inflicted there. The kunai dropped from his grip as his arms snaked around my waist, making a barrier between my back and the stone.

I was completely paralyzed. I just wanted it to be over, even if that meant letting him do whatever he wanted to me, letting him take the only thing I had left. Because he was right, my love was the only thing I had to give, and him stealing my virginity was like him taking away that love.

A tear rolled down my cheek as he backed away from me to remove his cloak.

"Aw, Sasuke." he purred as he turned me around so that my chest scratched against the stone. I could feel his cold fingers slide down my back, moving down to the waistband of my jeans.

I gripped the stone as hard as I could, my nails making a sickening scratching noise against the rock. He pulled my jeans down, running his fingers down my legs as he did so. He grabbed my hips and pulled them forward so that I could feel his erection on my back.

_Why aren't you resisting?_

A whisper rang throughout my head, my own self doubt catching up with me.

_He's so much stronger than me, he would easily beat me. _

_You could at least try, _the voice said, making me cringe at my own unsaid concerns.

_Or … do you want it? _

_NO!_ I shook my head furiously, not entirely sure if I had voiced that last thought or not.

I started to feel dizzy, my head falling limp onto the stone.

I wasn't in denial; I knew that I did **not** want this. Maybe I was simply … curious. Maybe my past had me warped somehow – in the most twisted and perverse way possible.

_Curious? _The voice jeered at me once again, sounding louder than before.

_Doesn't that make you as sick as him?_

My eyes snapped open. It was right; I could have at least _tried _to get away. But no, I let him do this, out of my own debauched curiosity. What was I, a masochist now? I felt sick as the realization kept ringing throughout my head.

My brother started licking my ear, he was whispering something, but I couldn't hear him.

"_I don't think you'll need any preparations, Sasuke. After all, you're a big boy now." _

His voice carried throughout the cemetery, never fully reaching my ears.

He tugged my boxers down sharply; I could feel his body weight shift off me as he positioned himself at my entrance. He rammed into me roughly, causing me to hurdle head first into reality; some sick confirmation that this wasn't a dream. He stared moving immediately, not bothering to wait for me to adjust. Wave after wave of pain shook me, my whole body convulsing at the abrupt tearing of my most intimate area. I could taste the bitter salt streaming down my face as my brother rammed into me, over and over again.

I could feel a warm feeling coming up my throat, making it hard to swallow. He gave me an especially violent push, ramming my chest against the stone once again, causing the warm substance to escape my throat. It didn't consist of much; I hadn't eaten that day, just salvia and other sickly looking liquids, including the half dried blood from the gash in my tongue.

Itachi wrapped his hands up my chest, grabbing my chin and twisting it to one side. He ran his tongue over my lips, licking up the nauseating, red liquid.

"Oh yes Sasuke," He moaned into my mouth, his breath coming out in rough pants.

"Let me taste it, little brother," His voice came out in a whisper; his lips right next to my ear.

"Let me taste that_disgust_"

His thrust in deeper, the blood dripping down my legs acting as lubrication. And with that last, violent thrust, he hit something deep inside of me, causing me to cry out; in pain or pleasure, I did not know; nor did I want to.

I could tell he was gone; lost in his own ecstasy at my expense. With every thrust, he went in deeper, always hitting that one glorious spot. I clung to the stone once again; this time to restrain myself. I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my lips as he reached his hands down to wrap his fingers around the obvious betrayal made by my body.

"Oh, Aniki," I moaned out before I could stop myself.

I could feel his lips curve into a smile against my temple. He knew he had won. But I didn't care; the pain along with the almost unbearable pleasure was overwhelming.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder, Otouto?"

He wasn't just taking my virginity; he was taking my dignity.

I held onto the stone tighter; hoping that he wouldn't make me answer.

Suddenly, he pulled out of me; making me feel empty. I groaned a sign of protest; hoping that that would be enough.

"Tell me you want it, little brother," He whispered into my ear.

"Please…." I tried to make the single word as a sort of beg.

"Please what?"

"Please…..Aniki…."

"Say it."

I turned my head to look at him; to see how much pleasure he was getting out of this. His eyes were dark; like stormy clouds laced with violence. I looked him straight in the eyes; and said the words he was so desperately wanted to hear.

"Fuck me, big brother." My voice rang with a sort of defiance; giving me a false sense of self. There were so many conflicts going on inside of me; I couldn't take it. He was my brother; and I was letting him, no; I** wanted** him to fuck me.

He entered me once again, causing me to gasp. He moved in and out of me roughly; stroking my erection in time with his movements. I could tell he was close to his release; as was I. He started to stroke me faster; I could feel a warm feeling rippling through my abdomen. I came in a matter of seconds; the substance coated my brother's hand as it shot out onto the now disgustingly dirty stone.

He gave me a few languid thrusts; and met his release. I could feel the hot substance filling me up; making me cringe.

I let myself slip into complete darkness; letting my head slam against the stone as I passed out.

**XXX**

I woke up in a daze. It took me a few seconds to recall what happened. A floodgate opened somewhere in my mind; waters running throughout my head, laced with violence and self-hate.

I was lying on the grass, mud squishing up to meet my skin.

I jolted up right as the freshly made memories washed throughout my mind. It was morning now; the auric sun's rays met my eyes with eagerness, causing me to squint.

I groaned into my calloused hands; trying to suppress as much as the memory as possible. I lay back down; my brain felt like it was trying to escape my skull with a jackhammer. I stretched my feet out as far as they would go, only to be met with a hard intrusion. I looked up as I pulled my feet away, seeing what had been in my way.

Sitting in front of me; about eight feet away, was a tombstone. I had to squint to read the letters on it; the engravings filled back up with every bodily fluid known to man. I leaned closer, reading the words to myself.

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_1952 – 1987_

_A loving mother_

I stared at the stone for awhile; just reading the words over and over again. Her name was crusted with white, a mixture of clear and red substances dried up over the top of the stone. I bowed in front of the stones once again; and cried. I pushed myself off the ground, and hugged my mother's grave, the substances flaking off against my bare chest.

_Please forgive me, mother._

* * *

Ah well, I'm not a huge fan of the ending, but I just wanted to get this finished! I had a hard time figuring out if this made any sense whatsoever…Sasuke is so complicated!

Please don't flame me about Mikoto's date of death! I just made them up, I wasn't going for accuracy.

**Hehe, reviews make me want to write more. (hinthint)**


End file.
